closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Fremantle
Logo description by Kris Starring and Jason Wuthrich'' ''Logo captures by''' Eric S., Shadeed A. Kelly, StephenCezar 15 and V of Doom'' ''Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, WizardDuck, mr3urious, and DaBigLogoCollector'' '''Video captures courtesy of '''IdentsandLogos and LogoLive Background FremantleMedia is a British-based media conglomerate company founded on 25 July 2000 as a merger of Pearson Television and CLT-UFA; the companies merged to become "RTL Group" and by renaming Pearson Television to its current name, who currently owns the All American, Mark Goodson, and Reg Grundy libraries, among other formats. In 2003, FremantleMedia acquired Australian production company Crackerjack Productions, who merged with another owned FremantleMedia Australian company Grundy Television to form "FremantleMedia Australia". Today, FremantleMedia is a division of the RTL Group, and is 90% owned by German media conglomerate, Bertelsmann SE & Co. KGaA, which is 80.9% owned by the Bertelsmann Foundation and 19.1% owned by the Mohn Family. On September 7, 2018, the company changed its onscreen name to simply "Fremantle," though FremantleMedia remains its legal name. Today, Fremantle is a division of the RTL Group, and is 90% owned by German media conglomerate,Bertelsmann SE & Co. KGaA, which is 80.9% owned by the Bertelsmann Foundation and 19.1% owned by the Mohn Family. 2002-2018 '''Nicknames:' "The Splotch", "Dismantle", "Fremangle", "Splotchmantle", "Creamantle", "FrePaintle", "Splatmantle", "Milkmantle", "The Splotchy Atom", "Atomantle", "Frematom", "Failmantle" Logo: On a royal blue background, a splash of white paint (which looks more like milk or whipped cream) flies through the air, going from left to right. Then, another splash is seen going the other direction, and then a third flying down from left to right. Then, white paint "bubbles" out in the center, then pulls back and to the right as the paint orbits around to form a stylized atom design. The text "FREMANTLEMEDIA", in Futura font with different font weights, fades in to the left of the atom, as 4 white paint drops appear around the atom to complete the logo. '''Variants: * On North American-produced shows, the words "NORTH AMERICA", in non-bold Futurist type, appear right under "FremantleMedia" next to the bubble. For Australia, the word "AUSTRALIA" would appear under the name. ** The Australian version appears on post-2006 episodes of Neighbours and Temptation, among other current series in Australia. * The phrase "Distributed by FREMANTLE INTERNATIONAL DISTRIBUTION" appears underneath the logo for global distribution since 2003. ** The phrase "distributed by" appears above the name for US distribution of shows from the UK. * An early variant has been spotted with a white background, black text, a blue globe, and no animation on the final season of Bruce's Price is Right. Some episodes of US TPIR from 2001-02 (like the first Million Dollar Spectaculars) as well as other game shows produced/distributed by the company also have this logo. * A much more common shorter version starts at the paint bubble. * Some versions of this logo are stretched out, such as the one appearing after episodes of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular from 2008. * On the 2014 Australian Version of Family Feud, the short version of the logo is superimposed onto a blue background with a shining yellow line on top of it, This is superimposed onto Hole in the Wall ''in the final few seconds of the program. * Starting in the 36th season of ''The Price Is Right, the FremantleMedia logo can now be seen on credits, replacing the Mark Goodson Productions logo. "FREMANTLEMEDIA" is in white, and the "Splotch Bubble" is royal blue. The logo is accompanied by the following announcement: "This is (announcer's name) speaking for The Price is Right, a FremantleMedia production." * There is a B/W variant. * On some BBC airings of Neighbours, the URL www.bbc.co.uk/neighbours appears below. * The logo appeared superimposed, inside a box, on later episodes of 100 Mexicanos Dijeron (Mexico's version of Family Feud). The fully animated logo also appeared on ¿Que Dice la Gente?, inside a box (with a white border), against a black background. * On Portugal's O Preco Certo (em Euros), the phrase "Uma producao RTP executada por:" ("An output performed by RTP") appears above the logo, and is true for all shows on RTP from the company. * An in-credit version appears above the Endemol logo on the Netherlands' version of TPIR, Cash en Carlo. * A superimposed version of the logo appears in rectangular form, above the Caracol TV logo, on 100 Colombianos Dicen (Colombia's version of FF) * At the end of Hole in the Wall on Cartoon Network, the short logo was superimposed in the credits after the HITW theme ends. The logo plays with a +1 pitch in a blue rectangle, and after the superimposed logo ends, the American version of the logo plays. FX/SFX: Flying and bubbling paint, the text fading in, the design of the globe logo. Music/Sounds: A gentle sounder with a guitar strum, bongos, and woodwinds. Composed by Score Productions. Music/Sounds Variants: * At the end of The Price is Right and Let's Make a Deal on CBS, there is a generic guitar-driven CBS theme that plays over the short version of the logo. * At the end of pre-recorded editions of American Idol ''(i.e. preliminary auditions and second-round performance shows), it has the generic Fox theme ends over the short version of the logo. * In other cases, the end-title theme plays over or it's silent. * On ''Baywatch, episodes of The Price is Right on the 2008 DVD "Best of" set, and episodes of Family Feud from season 14 and onward, there is a low tone version of the theme. * A long version exists. * There is a very short version with the last four notes of the theme. * On Challenge's airings of Strike It Lucky in the UK, the end of the theme plays over the logo on the first two seasons. All episodes of the third season have the theme music interrupted by the jingle, presumably due to sloppy plastering over the Thames Television logo. * On DVD releases of the 1983 television film Adam, the closing theme of this movie is heard, and after the logo has finished, we hear the short version of the 1978 Alan Landsburg Productions theme over the finished logo. The ALP logo interestingly, is seen before the FremantleMedia logo. * On current prints of Count Duckula, the downpour of rain is heard, due to plastering over the Thames logo. Availability:'' Very common. The short version with sounder can be seen on the current version of ''Family Feud in syndication and GSN, the second season of Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck on GSN, live editions of Fox's American Idol, The Price is Right and Let's Make a Deal on CBS, Grojband on Teletoon and Cartoon Network, and Max Steel on Disney XD. The long version appears on Whammy's first season with the show's theme playing over it. It was also sighted on The Aquabats! Super Show! on Hub Network (now Discovery Family), My Babysitter's a Vampire on Disney Channel, and Monsuno on Nicktoons. The long version with sounder can be found on ¿Que Dice la Gente? (the Spanish-language version of Family Feud) on Telefutura, on DVD releases of American Idol, Match Game, Family Feud, and The Price is Right, and it was also seen on Temptation: The All-New Sale of the Century, last shown on MyNetworkTV. It's also seen on series 3-8 of The Bill on DVD and on Baywatch on More>Movies ("More Than Movies") in the UK. It also plasters over the Thames logo at the end of current prints of Count Duckula. 2018- Nicknames: "Script", "Cursive", "Scriptmantle" Logo: On a black background, two shots fade in and out depicting the letters "Fr" and "e" in white being written out in cursive. A third shot shows a cursive white "m" being drawn, which zooms out to reveal the words "Fremantle" being drawn out in cursive handwriting. The stem of the "t" is the last of the lettering to be drawn after the zoom out. Variants: *A shorter version with the first two shots omitted has also been shown. *The closing credits for The Price is Right has since been amended to show the still "Fremantle" cursive logo in white at the beginning of the credits and the announcer (as of 2018, George Gray) referring to the show as "A Fremantle production." *On some older shows distributed by Fremantle, the text "Distributed by" or "Produced and Distributed by" appears above the logo. FX/SFX: The writing and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A dramatic three-note orchestral theme followed by a chorus stinger when the stem of the "t" is drawn. The shorter version cuts out the first two notes. On CBS programs, the network's generic theme is used. Availability: Current. *It first appeared on the September 10, 2018 episode of Neighbours. It debuted in the U.S. on the September 11, 2018 episode of America's Got Talent and later appeared on both The Price is Right and Let's Make a Deal on the 17th of that same month. Recently the logo has also started to appear on some shows aired on Buzzr, replacing the previous logo, starting with the newly acquired Classic Concentration. The logo should appear on newer episodes of shows that once bore the previous logo. Season 20 of Family Feud began using this logo on October of 2018. *The logo has started to plaster the previous logo on prints of older shows outside of the United States as well. Editor's Note: This logo is a perfect example of the "simplicity" trend in modern logos, which could be seen as either cheesy or refreshing depending on who you ask. Other Category:FremantleMedia Category:United Kingdom Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:DHX Media Category:Defunct